


What Happens in Lalotai

by jadewolf



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Antennae Kink, Antennae Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GlowFinder, Oral Sex, Really There's a Lot of Antennae Action Here, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewolf/pseuds/jadewolf
Summary: What happens in Lalotai stays in Lalotai.
Relationships: Tamatoa/Moana Waialiki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 51





	What Happens in Lalotai

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo.... you may recognize this. You see, I posted this once before under a pen name. I had to take it down for a while. But now, I am free to repost it and under my own username!
> 
> Please enjoy. Again. And again and again. Or for the first time.

It had been more than a decade since Moana had been to Lalotai. A decade going on fifteen years, really. Admittedly, she had been in no great hurry to ever return to this place. Between the fish monster with the long, disgusting tongue, the carnivorous plants, the eight-eyed bats, and the terrifying masked sloth monster, her first impression had not been a positive one. Then, of course, there was the creature whose lair she was standing outside of right now.

She dawdled outside, pacing back and forth in agitation. She was not really all that enthused about stepping into the home of the giant crab which had once tried to eat her. Sure, apparently Tamatoa and Maui had mended their friendship some years back (something which Maui had been quite proud of himself about!), but that didn’t necessarily mean that it was safe for _her_ to just march in unannounced.  
  
She didn’t have much choice, however. Maui had told her he was going to the Realm of Monsters on some quest and would be back in a month. A month went by and Maui still hadn’t returned. A second month blew past and still no sign of him. Finally, halfway into the third month, Moana knew she had to go looking for him herself. Maui, for all he was a wonderful friend, was an immortal being with absolutely no sense of time. As such, it was hard to say whether the demigod was in actual trouble or if he had simply lost track of time _again_. It could be the latter, but Moana didn’t want to risk the former, so she had set sail towards the Impossible Cliff on her own to find him.  
  
Her only lead was the monstrous shiny crab on whose doorstep she was currently loitering. Maui had told her that he was going to meet up with his ‘old friend,’ and so here she was, hoping to find him—hoping Maui wasn’t off hurt somewhere and in need of help.  
  
She took a deep breath, then let it out in gusty whoosh. She’d faced this foe before and defeated him using only her own wits. Surely she could handle him this time. Gathering her nerve, she looked towards the entryway where warm light spilled out. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Moana stepped inside the enormous shell cavern.  
  
It looked much the same as she remembered from all those years before, right down to the enormous mound of treasure in the center, haloed in watery sunlight. Of course, this time she knew perfectly well that the seemingly innocuous pile of treasure was just the crab’s gaudy shell. Like last time, it appeared the crab was sleeping. She tiptoed around the massive dome of his shell, hoping that Maui was here so she could grab him by the ear and depart before Tamatoa could even wake up. With stealthy steps, she searched the cavern, checking every shadowed corner and treasure-stuffed crevice and peering up onto every exposed ledge.   
  
No such luck. Maui was nowhere to be seen.

Moana let out an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. Of course, it couldn’t be that easy. Nothing ever was with Maui. Unfortunately, this only left one option and it wasn’t one she was particularly enthusiastic about.

Reluctantly, but resigned, she made her way around to the other side of the treasure mound. The crab had left his face above the sand—head resting on a half-buried pincer and antennae trailing loosely across the ground. His enormous eyes were closed, but as soon as she stepped close they snapped open.  
  
“What? Who’s there?” the crab asked, voice groggy and heavy with sleep.  
  
“Uhhh.” Caught off balance, Moana searched lamely for words. She quickly recovered, however, and gave the monster a nervous smile. “Well, I—“  
  
“A human,” he hissed. The eyes sharpened, focusing on her intensely and before she could finish her sentence Moana found herself caught up in a massive claw.  
  
A jolt of fear shook her as she remembered, all too well, what had happened last time. And _this_ time there was no Maui waiting in the shadows to intervene. She struggled fiercely, but ineffectively, against the hard claw as she was whisked off the ground. Her fears coming starkly to life, he lifted her high in the air towards his mouth in a terrifying recreation of their last encounter. Icy fear burned through her veins and she cried out desperately, “Wait! Stop! Tamatoa, stop!” Frantic, she fought to break out of the hold. She had to get free. She had to—  
  
The claw halted, leaving her dangling in mid air.  
  
“Oh. You. I recognize you.” Tamatoa’s voice was flat, disinterested now and perhaps even a shade disappointed. “Maui’s pet human.”  
  
He lowered his claw away from his mouth, though the ground was still uncomfortably far away, then his lip curled in distaste. “The one who tricked me and left me stranded on my back.”  
  
Sensing this about to go badly, Moana shoved her fear aside and threw her hands out placatingly. “You’re fine now, though,” she said quickly. “Maui said he came back and helped you.”  
  
At this, Tamatoa scowled and the grip around her waist tightened.  
  
“And you’re friends again!” she added quickly. “He’s _my_ friend, too,” she said, stressing that point—leaving it heavy with the implication that Maui would not be happy if she were hurt.  
  
The giant crab’s expression shifted to something like begrudging resignation.

Moana pressed her advantage and went on. “And he’s missing. He said he was coming to see you months ago, but he never came back. Did he come here? I’m worried about him,” she said, genuine concern in her voice.

Now Tamatoa was openly smirking. “He hasn’t been here, no. Not in a long while.” He laughed, clearly amused.  
  
Moana, however, was _not_ amused. “He’s your friend. Aren’t you worried too?”  
  
Tamatoa shook his head, snickering again. “Little human, when you’ve known Maui as long as I have, you’ll come to realize that Maui shows up when he feels like it. And not before. But—“ With practiced precision, he set her carefully back down on the ground. “—you’re welcome to wait here for him. Could be waiting a long time, though.”  
  
“Wait, what?” On firmer footing again and yet still feeling off balance by what he’d said, she tilted her head and stared up at him in disbelief.  
  
Tamatoa was nestling himself back into the sand, paying her little heed. “Are you hard of hearing, little human? I said you can wait here for him,” he said offhandedly, then laid his head down upon the warm, golden sand. Eyes falling shut, he went on in a murmur, “I am going back to sleep, though.” The eyes popped open again a few seconds later, spearing her with a glare. “Don’t touch my stuff.” Then the eyes closed again.  
  
With that, stillness returned to the cavern, unbroken except by the watery patterns of light from the skylight above. Moana stood, stunned and unsure. _Wait_ here? With _Tamatoa?_ That seemed like a terrible idea, but her options were limited. She had no other leads and Lalotai was a big place--a dangerous place. Sure, she could go looking for Maui herself, but even she had to admit that she might not make it far alone in the Realm of Monsters. Her only other option was to return home without Maui. She looked from the giant crab to the lair’s exit. It would be easy to just give up and go. Easy, except that Moana wasn’t in the habit of giving up. She glanced back to Tamatoa again. Well, he _was_ sleeping. What harm could a sleeping crab be?

She settled in to wait, hoping that Maui showed up sooner rather than later or, at the very least, that Tamatoa felt more helpful when he woke up next. To pass the time, she came up with ways to tell Maui off for making her worry so much when she finally found him, but even then there were only so many ways to practice giving him an earful for her trouble. The hours grew long, and Moana grew bored. She kept a wary eye on the crab, snoozing away, but she dared not “touch his stuff” and there was precious little else to do. 

She was pacing restlessly, impatiently, when there came a strange sound from the sleeping crab that dominated the chamber. She turned, head tilted just a bit in confusion. Tamatoa’s long legs, only half buried in the sand, were twitching spastically and his face was tense even in sleep. It looked like he was having some sort of nightmare. Did crabs get nightmares? She had never thought about it before, but it sure seemed like it at the moment. Moana felt a tug at her heartstrings.  
  
Should she wake him up? What if he lashed out? What if he decided to risk Maui’s ire and just ate her?  
  
While she wrestled with these thoughts, the crab let out a quiet, tortured sound.  
  
That did it. Her heart melted. She simply couldn’t stand to see anything suffer, not when she could do something about it—a compassion that extended even to giant monsters, it seemed. Swallowing her fear, she stepped tentatively over to where his head was resting, tense and strained, in the sand. “Tamatoa,” she called softly. “Wake up.”  
  
There was no response. She tried again louder. When that failed as well, she took a few more nervous steps closer, keeping a wary eye on him and staying alert for any sudden movements. She pressed a hand to his face, which was surprisingly soft for a crustacean. Curious, she paused to run her fingers over the strange texture of it. His skin was dry and nearly the same temperature as the warm, ambient air. It gave under her fingers as she gave him a little push. “Tamatoa! You’re having a nightmare, wake up!”  
  
He only let out a whimper, a surprising sound coming from a creature so massive and so dangerous. His legs scraped in the sand with a desperate, yet truncated scrabble.  
  
Moana sighed in frustration. Despite it all, she felt bad for the poor creature trapped in some unpleasant dream. What could she do, though? He wasn’t waking up.  
  
Her mind drifted and she thought of Pua. How would she have comforted him? Her beloved pet pig had long since passed on, but she had never failed to soothe him when he was upset. Hmm. As if petting Pua’s ears, she reached up to stroke one of the long, striped antennae draped loosely in front of his face.  
  
The anguished murmurs coming from the crab abruptly ceased and the antenna under her fingers jerked ever so slightly at her touch, but Tamatoa didn’t appear to wake up.

She pet the antenna again, running her fingers gently down it. Up close, she realized that even his antennae were enormous—particularly here, near his face where they were wider than her leg at the base before they gradually tapered down to finer points, the width of two fingers, towards the far end. At a distance, they had appeared perfectly smooth, but under her fingers she felt small, raised ridges circling them, in evenly spaced rings, as if they were actually composed of many small, connected segments. They were surprisingly soft and flexible, not what she expected from a tough-shelled crustacean. With all those little segments, she imagined that they must be pretty dextrous, too.

As her fingers worked, the tension began to ease from the crab’s huge face and she smiled, reaching to stroke the antenna again.

There came a quiet hum from the crab, just a small soft sound in stark contrast to the fearful noises he’d been making before. It seemed she’d broken him out of his nightmare at least. Happy with her success, she gave his antenna another light touch—running both her hands down it now and eliciting another humming sound from him.

She looked at him now, paying closer attention than before. His legs had stilled in the sand and his face was relaxed. Tamatoa’s eyes were closed, but she suspected he wasn’t actually asleep anymore. It was hard to be certain, though, as there was no steady rise and fall of breathing like one would see in creatures more familiar. Nevertheless, the energy of the room had changed somehow.  
  
Moana gave him a thoughtful, considering look. “Are you awake?” she asked, fingers still idly drifting up and down the antenna.  
  
A slow, lazy smile curled the crab’s lips.  
  
His eyes didn’t open, but it was no matter. Moana giggled, “I knew it.”  
  
“Don’t let that stop you,” he murmured. “Pray continue.” The antenna she’d been petting lifted up to meet her hand.  
  
Obligingly, she ran her hand down it again. The antenna quivered and Tamatoa sighed, letting out another low, pleased sound. There was an added note to it now—a tone she hadn’t noticed before—and Moana lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Her eyes went back to Tamatoa’s face and the sly smile lingering there.  
  
Moana was a grown woman—far past the innocent days of childhood—and while she didn’t know crabs, she certainly knew men. Suspicious, she decided to test a theory. Unseen by the crab, whose eyes were still closed, she licked her fingers. Keeping her gaze focused on Tamatoa’s face, she ran her wet fingers down the antenna in a targeted, teasing caress.

A low, drawn out moan slipped from the monster and his grin stretched wider.  
  
Suspicion confirmed, then. She was of a mind to be irritated at his manipulation, but at the moment she was too amused by the very thought that such a terrifying monster could be gentled down so easily. After he’d left her so rattled before, what with the snatching her up and almost eating her _again_ , she couldn’t quite resist taking a little control back.  
  
“Why Tamatoa, are you enjoying this?” she asked, tone light as she curled her fingers over the antenna.  
  
A single eye slit open to look at her, barely more than a sliver. “Mmmm,” he drawled on a rising note that segued into a rumbling chuckle. “What do you think, babe?”  
  
She gave him a mildly annoyed look for his cheekily vague reply, though she wasn’t terribly surprised by it. It was patently obvious that he was enjoying it more than an innocent scratch behind the ears, but clearly he wasn’t going to volunteer that little detail.

Well, Moana was pretty sure she could get him to admit it. Suppressing a grin, she playfully slid her fingers along the antenna yet again, applying a bit more pressure this time and drawing another pleased hum from the crab. Faintly, she heard the sand move as he shifted his body, squirming a bit where he was half-buried in it.

“Are you getting off on this, Tamatoa?” she flat out asked him, unable to keep a wry note out of her tone. She was trying to keep a straight and stern face, but she couldn’t deny that there was a certain appeal to making the monster that had frightened her so badly squirm with just a touch.  
  
His other eye opened now, both looking at her, half-lidded but with a spark of mischief shining through. Another chuckle, low and deep. “If I say yes, are you going to stop?”  
  
Well, he certainly was shameless. “I should, you know,” she told him. “It’s very rude to trick someone like this.”  
  
The lusty gleam in his eye only intensified, and so too did his smirk. “What trick? You started this,” he pointed out, though his tone was teasing. “ _Fondling_ my antennae while I slept? Tsk. That’s the rudeness right there!” He winked, then his eyes slid shut again though the grin remained.  
  
“Well, I—you were—“ she started hurriedly, reflexively feeling the need to defend what had been an innocent mistake.

The eyes slit open again suddenly. “Of course, if you’d like to continue I’m sure I can make it worth your while,” he said, interrupting with a suggestive croon in his voice. “A little reciprocation can _surely_ be arranged.” His smile turned positively salacious and he arched the antenna into her hand again.  
  
Thrown off by his offer, she blinked and stared at him. She felt that sliver of control slipping away. “Reciprocate?” she blurted, stumbling through the implication. “You’re—“ She struggled to wrap her mind around the words she needed, settling instead on the painfully obvious. “—you’re a giant crab monster!”

He laughed, nudging her hand again with an insistent antenna. “Don’t be so closed-minded.” Then his voice dropped lower, falling an octave into something far more enticing than it had any right to be. “I can show you things you’ve never dreamed of,” he went on in a growling, sensual purr full of promise. “Do things to you that you’ve never imagined.“  
  
Unbidden, a warm thrill shot down her spine. Something in that voice vibrated right through her—what business did a crab monster have with a gorgeous voice like that anyway?!— and suddenly she very much _did_ want to know what he could do. Curiosity is a terrible thing.  
  
The slender tip of his other antenna curled around to trace along her bare shoulders and Moana jumped, startled by the unexpected touch, and a tiny jolt sizzled through her. Equally unexpected was the tension, charged like the electric atmosphere before a storm at sea, that she felt building between them. The antenna continued its journey across her skin, leaving a tingling trail in its wake.

“Don’t you want to find out?”

Well, she hadn’t before, but she sure did now.

After her journey to Te Fiti, thrills to match that quest were thin on the ground. It wasn’t that life was dull—far from it!—but sometimes Moana craved a taste of adventure and the unknown that even the rush that accompanied voyaging under full sails could not fulfill.

Of course, there was no denying that she was flirting with danger here. She hesitated, though, fully intending to break this game off before it went any further.

Then his antenna trailed down her spine in an alluring, feather-light caress and Moana felt something in her ignite. She shivered in the warm, humid air.

Tamatoa was watching her intently, eyes fully open now and fixed upon her face with a knowing look—as if he was reading her as easily as she read the stars. He said nothing, though, and waited patiently while his free antenna drew intricate patterns on her skin.

She could still back out.  
  
The antenna rose up to meet her hand again.  
  
Her fingers closed around it. There was a smug murmur of laughter from Tamatoa and his eyes slid lazily shut again. The antenna in her hand flexed, looping around to loosely curl in a neat circle around Moana—bringing most of its length within a few steps of her. The end of his other, unattended antenna was still sketching patterns and shapes across her exposed shoulders and arms.  
  
Some reasonable part of her kept insisting this was a terrible idea, but that delicate touch roving across her skin beckoned to her, raising goosebumps and overriding any sense of decorum. Throwing caution to the wind, she turned her attention to the antennae under her hand and played her fingers across it. Moana found that even such a light touch on such a small section of the impossibly long antennae was enough to make the crab sigh with pleasure. She couldn’t help but marvel at how sensitive they must be.  
  
Well, she’d just have to see how far that went. Keeping her touch soft, she began to draw patterns of her own—tracing along the colorful stripes with just the tips of her fingers, just barely brushing them with the faintest possible touch. The antenna trembled, almost imperceptibly.  
  
“Such a tease,” rumbled Tamatoa’s voice.  
  
She glanced back at his face. Tamatoa’s eyes were just barely cracked open, yet the gaze that watched her from under deceptively heavy lids was filled with brewing heat. Moana felt another primal thrill run through her, caught between the inherent danger of such a creature and the exhilaration that came from having him under her thumb.  
  
Feeling powerful, she flashed him a smug smile of her own. “Patience is a virtue.”  
  
“Not from where I’m—“  
  
He never finished whatever he was about to say. As he had spoken, Moana had brazenly held his gaze and slipped her finger into her own mouth. Before he could so much as complete the sentence, she slowly slid the finger from her mouth and dragged that same now-wet finger down his antenna in a long sensual stroke.  
  
Tamatoa’s eyes flashed open in surprise, pupils blown wide. The other antenna, which had migrated from caressing her shoulders to playing in her hair, shuddered to a sudden stop. For a heartbeat, he stared at her, immobile. The crab’s apparent shock wore off quickly though, then his expression shifted into a leer.  
  
“Well, well, well,” he purred, flashing her a wide grin as he settled himself again. “Surprising little thing, aren’t you? Not so innocent as you appear.”  
  
Moana’s response was simply to do it again, this time with two fingers.  
  
The crab’s eyes fluttered shut. “Mmmhm,” he murmured hazily, his voice thick. “I rest my case.”  
  
Moana couldn’t help but grin, confident and even a bit pleased with herself. Here was an utterly terrifying monster, taken by surprise again by a ‘little human.’ Perhaps he ought to quit underestimating her, she thought with a touch of pride.

She brought her other hand up to join the first, wetting all her fingers now and running both hands along the antenna, working her way along it towards where it tapered to an end. She applied firmer pressure, occasionally tilting her hand to scrape her fingernails ever so softly across it. What began as a quiet hum from Tamatoa gradually grew into a soft moan.

The antenna in her hair had resumed its movement too, sliding down the back of her neck slowly in a wispy caress and causing all the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. It moved lower, following her spine and sending chills in its wake, then lingering on the curve of her backside before continuing on to explore her legs.  
  
It was terribly distracting. It was also tracing its way back up again, roving along her legs and dipping teasingly under the edge of her tapa cloth skirt. Her skin flushed with warmth under the touch and, quite unexpectedly, she felt the tightness of arousal build within her. Her hands faltered as they worked along the other antenna. She hadn’t anticipated actually getting turned on by all this.  
  
Moana glanced surreptitiously up at Tamatoa’s face just in time to see the wide, self-satisfied smirk spread across it. He said nothing and didn’t open his eyes, but his expression spoke volumes. He knew. She looked back at the antenna in her hands. Perhaps he could just smell it.  
  
Again, she considered that she _could_ stop and walk away. Couldn’t she? The antenna slipped higher, teasing along her thigh, and suddenly she wasn’t quite sure that Tamatoa would _let_ her walk away at this point. Another shiver ran through her and she bit her lip to avoid making a sound and implicating herself further. One thing was certain, though, Moana knew she didn’t _want_ to stop.  
  
Her hands had reached the end of the antenna and had been lingering there, stroking absently where she could easily wrap her whole hand around it. Well, time to turn the tables. With a sly smile of her own and never letting up with her hands, she lifted the appendage up to her mouth and gave it a long, slow lick.

Tamatoa let out a sharp gasp that swiftly descended into a moan. She gave him another lick, deliberate and unhurried. As his moan grew louder, she noticed he was shifting restlessly in the sand again, still half-buried.

The antenna in her hands, thus far held loose and pliable for the benefit of her attentions, suddenly moved of its own accord. The end nudged against her lips in a delicate and tiny, yet insistent, gesture. Moana had little doubt of what Tamatoa wanted. Rather than comply, however, she instead held the antenna off and gave it another teasing lick, eliciting another groan.

Despite the continued nudges and gentle presses from the antennae, she denied him still and kept at it, enjoying the sounds she was able to draw from the giant crab monster with every stroke of her tongue.

Tamatoa was not idle, however. His other antenna slipped back down her leg, then drifted higher again, sliding up the outside of her skirt and along the smooth curve of her hip and on to cross her midriff as it traveled ever higher until finally reaching her breasts. It traced over them softly, with gentle caresses in an echo of the patterns he had traced upon her shoulders before. Even through the thin barkcloth of her top, those lingering touches left her chest feeling warm and flushed. She found herself arching into it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Her eyes slid closed, letting herself drift with the rising tide of sensation.  
  
Then Tamatoa stopped, and the antenna poked her hard in the belly.

Eyes flying open, she gasped at the sudden jab, and that was all the opportunity he needed. Before she could blink, he’d slipped the end of his antenna into her open mouth. It was a sneaky move, but she had to admit it was well-played. Besides, it wasn’t as if this wasn’t on the agenda anyway.

So Moana let herself be swept along by the current, curling her tongue around the antenna and running it along those curious, segmented ridges ringing it. She closed her lips around the appendage and gave it a soft, experimental suck, looking up to gauge his reaction and curious to see if it would mirror that of human men. She was not disappointed to see his face contorted with pleasure, watching her lustily from under heavy lids. She met his gaze and pulled more of his antenna into her mouth, sucking harder on it now. Tamatoa moaned on a quavering note, eyes closing to thin slits. She felt the antenna in her mouth quiver—a shudder that seemed to travel up its long length and spread to the rest of the crab’s body.

She smiled around the appendage in her mouth, thrilling in her ability to turn him into a moaning mess. Feeling powerful and in control, she applied herself to her task in earnest. While her hands continued to work along his antenna in long strokes, she took more of the antenna into her mouth, lips spreading wide to accommodate its increasing width farther from the tapered end. She sucked at it with enthusiasm, alternating with curling licks along its pliable surface. All the while, Tamatoa panted and groaned his appreciation.

Pleased, she watched him wriggle in the sand. Then a stray thought struck her and she nearly blushed as she found herself wondering just what sort of _equipment_ the giant crab monster had, hidden away where she couldn’t see. Was he rubbing against himself right now, concealed and squirming as she attended to his antennae? The thought sent an unexpected tendril of heat spiraling through her and she hummed softly around the antenna, sucking on it with greater gusto.

Tamatoa’s moans grew stronger with her increased attention and he murmured something in a language she didn’t understand. It sounded vaguely familiar yet strange and exotic, with an archaic sound to it; and it threw into sharp relief how mind-bogglingly ancient Tamatoa must be. Her thoughts didn’t linger on that for too long, however. She instead focused on the task at hand, humming again as she worked her mouth on his antenna and drinking in the sight of him writhing before her.

It was an odd rush unlike any other she had experienced, bringing a monster under her sway like this. It was almost startling how arousing Moana found it. The low rumble of the crab’s moaning—moaning that _she_ inspired—rolled through her and seemed to settle low in her belly. She felt a tightness building between her legs—a burning need, begging for attention. Tamatoa’s other antenna had been continuing its caresses along her back and shoulders, but now she found herself wishing for that touch elsewhere.

Those caresses began to falter, however, becoming erratic as every suck on the antenna in Moana’s mouth drove the sounds coming from Tamatoa to higher volumes. His claws, resting on the ground, flexed open and closed with soft clicks and his face was awash in ecstasy as his moans and hums built to a crescendo. Then all at once he tensed, letting out a throaty, growling groan. He called out again in that ancient, foreign tongue and his body jerked hard, legs twitching in the sand. As his writhing tapered off, his face relaxed into a blissfully sated expression. The enormous, mismatched eyes opened lazily and fell upon Moana again.  
  
He looked dazed and glassy-eyed, with no smarmy comment or pithy one-liner ready this time. Once again, Moana felt a thrill that she had brought such an imposing monster to his proverbial knees. It was a heady feeling and it left her quite confident.

She slipped the antenna from her mouth and released it from her grasp. Tamatoa did not pull it away, instead sliding it down her neck—leaving a damp trail across her skin. She shivered again, feeling need rise in her—that tingling ache between her legs which was hard to ignore. Tamatoa lifted his head from the ground and watched her, the haze beginning to clear from his eyes and giving way to a bright, hungry gleam. He trailed the damp antenna lower, across her bare midriff. Moving lower still, he teased at her through the soft tapa of her skirt and she stifled a gasp.  
  
Then there was a sudden movement and Moana jumped as both his claws darted out with shocking speed, reaching around to create a circle of his arms and claws around her. Thus fenced in she was entirely at the crab’s mercy, and whatever control she had enjoyed while playing with his antennae swiftly evaporated. A spike of fear jolted her, flashing through her in the span of a heartbeat.  
  
The gleam in his eye was stronger now, intense and more than just a little unsettling. He licked his lips and Moana felt uneasy, wondering exactly what he had in mind. It occurred to her that playing with Tamatoa was like playing with fire. That feral grin made it unavoidably obvious that he was not some tame creature, but a monster of Lalotai who could just as easily kill her as fuck with her. Her gaze flicked to the side, instinctively looking for a way out. With his claws encircling her, however, she had no real escape if she wanted to flee.  
  
Then an antenna slid up the inside of her leg, slipping under her skirt with deliberate slowness. He leaned his head back towards her, bringing that toothy smile almost uncomfortably close. “Now,” he purred, “how about I show you what I can do.” 

It wasn’t a question--one look at his face made that abundantly clear. No, he fully intended for her to find out one way or another and Moana shivered, caught somewhere between instinctive fear and an insatiable curiosity. These were unfamiliar, hazardous waters, but the thrill of the unknown and that tantalizing taste of danger only drove her arousal higher.

She took a small, reflexive step back, but a claw closed in behind her, nudging her closer and without thinking, she found herself leaning against it for support. There was no backing out now. The antenna curling under her skirt slid higher up her thigh, nearly reaching the junction of her legs. She felt herself growing damp, a warm wetness building in anticipation of his touch. Despite the danger and no small amount of apprehension, her body was practically crying out for it. She didn’t know what he had in mind, but she wanted so badly to find out.

The tip of his antennae brushed against her, probing between her legs and Moana’s heart skipped in her chest. She trembled, wanting, but unknowing exactly _what_ it was that she wanted.

His antenna moved forward, skimming lightly and only barely grazing against her. With so much tension built, even just that breezy touch was enough to send hot sparks skittering outward through her and she felt a line of sweat break out on her brow. Then he reversed his direction and glided gently back before starting all over again. The tables were turned now and it was _him_ teasing _her_ relentlessly, sending her heart racing and her thoughts spiraling in lust. She wanted more. That aching need for more of his touch blotted out any rational consideration for what she was doing and she found herself widening her stance to give him greater access.

Through vision clouded by strange desire, she saw his smug smirk widen at her immodest gesture, eyes alight. There was no denying who was in charge now. 

There was no time to worry about that. Not when his antenna pressed inward to part her lower lips, slipping easily between the slick folds and causing her breath to hitch in her chest. She bit her lip, anticipating what would come next and trying not to make a sound, but it was a wasted effort. As soon as the tip of his antenna slid forward to nudge against her most sensitive spot, she inhaled sharply at the burst of intense sensation and a moan escaped her.

Vaguely, she heard Tamatoa let out a low, self-satisfied laugh. “My, my. Are _you_ getting off on this?” he asked, a smug echo of her own question.

Moana was in no condition to answer that question coherently, as he punctuated it with a lingering, skillful caress of her clitoris that sent fire racing through her body. She leaned heavily against his claw, trying to draw enough breath to fill her lungs as he repeated the motion once more and then again and again. Each time sent another jolt of pleasure singing through her. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was another shuddering groan.

Another husky, growling chuckle from the crab. “It’s okay, I have that effect on women,” Tamatoa purred, watching her with sanguine delight burning in his gaze.

Without pausing in his work below, Tamatoa curled his other antenna around her hip, drifting up along her body and following every curve. Moana’s eyes fell closed as the antenna traced along her breasts, pausing to give one nipple a flick through the cloth of her top and drawing a small hum from her. It continued on up to settle on the back of her neck and Tamatoa held it there, almost as if to steady her. Her mind was too sluggish, overwhelmed by pleasurable sensation, to consider why.

It became clear soon enough as the antenna between her legs shifted, smoothly changing its angle. The pointed tip pressed against her entrance, slippery with her own fluids. Swept up by it all, Moana drew in a tense, shuddering breath and held it in. Then Tamatoa _pushed_ and the end of his antenna slid easily inside.

The breath that she had been holding rushed out of her in a gasping whoosh as Moana felt the appendage gently push up into her, slowly spreading her open as it slid deeper. Her legs began to tremble and she was suddenly very grateful for the support of the massive claw behind her, her fingers clutching at it desperately. She could feel those little ridges on the surface of his antenna rubbing against her inner walls, sending ripples of pleasure through her unlike anything she’d experienced before.

Lost in the moment, she let out a long and wanton moan and heard a growling sound in reply. Her eyes opened and, though her vision was unfocused and blurred, she saw Tamatoa watching her with that wild, intense look again.

Under his watchful gaze, the antenna pushed in further, its girth thickening away from the tip—sparking a delicious feeling of fullness in her. She groaned and angled her hips, spreading her legs a bit wider to let him press further still, wanting more of that delightful stretch.

He needed no further invitation, sliding more of his antenna inside her until her knees grew weak. She would have believed he had filled her completely as it sank deeper in and yet he kept going, greedily probing farther and opening her still wider. Her breath began to hitch again as she felt that steady advance, wondering suddenly how much he intended to drive into her. She winced, just as the pressure began to reach that razor thin threshold between pleasure and pain, and Tamatoa stopped.

Then he changed direction and began to slide the antenna back out. Slick with the wetness of her own arousal, it glided out with ease. When the slender tip reached her entrance once more, he flicked it against her clit, drawing a gasp from her before pressing inward. Establishing a gentle, controlled rhythm, he went on to repeat the motions all over again, never exceeding the limit of length that she could tolerate.

It was an experience vastly different from the human men she’d been with. Rather than hot, stiff flesh and pumping thrusts, the antenna was firm and flexible with only a faint warmth to it. Clearly not capable of such aggressive thrusting with the delicate appendage, Tamatoa instead moved the antenna with slow precision. The unusual texture of it was absolutely delectable, the increased stimulation as he stroked in and out making her moan. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d show her things she hadn’t imagined. She shut her eyes, leaning her head back against his claw and letting herself be fully immersed in the unique sensations.

After a moment, the antenna resting on her neck fell away and Moana’s eyes blinked open again, searching the crab’s face. Tamatoa shot her a saucy look and a wicked wink. Never interrupting the smooth rhythm of the antenna buried inside her, he brought the other to his mouth and gave the end a long lick, thoroughly wetting the appendage. Moana could only watch, her mind hazy with desire, as it joined the other under her skirt.

She felt it slither up the inside of her thigh in a slow, sensual glide, leaving a slick trail of his saliva behind as it traced its way higher. Not knowing what he was about to do to her next, anticipation arced through her like lightning, and she was startled to realize that a small needy whimper had escaped her. Her body felt as tightly strung as rigging in a storm, blood singing in her ears like the wind. Distantly, as if through a thick fog, she thought she heard Tamatoa chuckle softly.

Just as the antenna within her completed a long inward stroke, he slid the other up to rub its slickened tip against her clitoris in a sensual caress. She barely had time to gasp, however, as in the same smooth motion the antenna inside her suddenly _flexed_ , the tip curling to rub at that secret spot deep inside. Moana’s vision burst into stars and she cried out as she was overtaken by a wave of sensation, fire spreading from his touch—a shocking pleasure cresting upon her, so strong as to almost be painful.

Even the support of the claw behind her was not enough now and Moana’s knees gave out. She barely registered a flash of movement as his other claw moved deftly to catch her around the waist, clasping her delicately in the very tips of his massive pincer as he held her up.

She barely had time to come down from the first wave of sensation when he slid the antenna in once more, timed again with a languorous stroke against her clit and another curl against that special spot inside that sent her back up the cresting wave again. The intense combination was almost too much and Moana found herself heaving desperately for breath, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back against the claw holding her.

Tamatoa was relentless, not giving her even a moment to come down before doing it again and again. Each time it sent that hot rush of sensation streaking through her. She tried to regain her wits, tried to slow the building tension coiling in her core, but there was no stopping it. It pulled tighter, her breath growing shorter as he continued to work his antennae in skillful tandem upon her.

Then he pressed in one more time and everything shook loose at once, the tension snapping into a blinding release. A surge of warmth shot through her, soaking every nerve. She cried out as her body arched in his grasp, jerking as wave after wave of pure white heat coursed through her body.

When the tide of pleasure finally rolled back, she was left panting, draped across the hard surface of his pincer. Catching her breath, she opened her eyes and her entire field of vision seemed filled with Tamatoa’s grinning face. When had he pulled her so close? She stared for a long moment, unable to speak.

Tamatoa laughed, a low, rumbling sound dripping with preening self-satisfaction. “My, what a delicious sight that was! Did you enjoy your share of _reciprocation?_ ” He punctuated the question with a tiny, curling twitch of the antenna still buried within her.

Her breath caught at the small movement against her still swollen and tender flesh, but managed to squeak out an affirmative.

He smirked, looking quite pleased.

Moana let out a small sigh of sound as Tamatoa gently withdrew the antenna from inside her, leaving the other to trace lazily along her thigh beneath her skirt. While she looked on, he lifted the appendage, dripping with her juices, and stuck it in his own mouth. With an exaggerated slurp, he sucked it clean before releasing it to return to its natural arch above his head. “Mmmm. So sweet,” he hummed, leering down at her with a smile showing far too many teeth. “I wonder what the rest of you tastes like.”

Suddenly acutely aware that she was still held, lightly but firmly, in his claw, Moana felt a chill. Was he just teasing? Was it innuendo? Or was he really still considering her as a potential snack? It was hard to gauge. She stared at him, wide-eyed while she fumbled for words.

“ _Hey, Crab Cake!_ ”

The antenna under her skirt whipped away so fast that it stung and the claw around her waist released instantly. She stumbled on wobbly legs without the claw’s support, but recovered quickly enough to stand again. She caught a brief glimpse of the startled expression Tamatoa was wearing as she spun on her heel to face Maui, who stood in the entryway to the lair. His hook was slung jauntily over his shoulder and he walked in with a loose, easy swagger, but the look on his face was one of confusion.

“Moana?” he asked, his tone utterly perplexed and obviously not expecting to find her here.

“Maui!” she squeaked. Oh dear, did that sound guilty? She cleared her throat hastily and tried again, peppering him with questions before he could ask any of his own. “There you are! Where have you been? I was looking for you! You said you’d be back ages ago. Are you okay?”

Maui looked at her quizzically. She hoped he didn’t notice that she was flushed and a tad sweaty. Then he looked up at Tamatoa, who flinched very slightly under Maui’s scrutiny and _did_ look rather guilty.

“I’m… fine,” Maui said slowly. “Everything alright here?”

“Fine!” Moana blurted, hands fluttering emphatically, “everything’s fine!”

Suspicion crept into Maui’s eyes and he looked from her to Tamatoa again. “Are you _sure_ ev—“

“We’re just getting to know each other a little better,” crooned an easy reply from above.

Well, he wasn’t lying! Tamatoa seemed to have recovered from his initial surprise rather well. He gave Moana a wink and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Maui didn’t look quite convinced and looked back to her. “Moana?”

Okay, if Tamatoa could keep it together, Moana certainly could too. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened her posture. “Ahem, yes. Right. Tamatoa was just… ah… entertaining me while I waited here for you.” She leveled a finger at Maui. “Since _you_ said you were coming to see him.” She paused, then added, “ _and_ that you would be back in a month! I was worried!”

Maui’s mouth opened to reply, but she had him there and he closed it again. “Well, I’m here now and I’m fine and I’m sorry I was late,” he said at last. “How did you even get down here? Don’t you remember how dangerous Lalotai is? I don’t want to think about what would happen if one of these monsters had gotten ahold of you.”

Moana did. She was thinking about it right now, actually, her body growing heated again as she thought about one particular monster’s long antenna sliding up inside her and—

“Tamatoa,” Maui’s voice cut into her thoughts and she shooed the delightfully carnal memory away.

“Maui,” the crab replied back.

The demigod was looking up at Tamatoa with a hint of distrust; the crab staring back with a coolly dispassionate gaze. Perhaps they might not be enemies anymore, but it appeared that their friendship still had a little ways to go before they trusted each other fully. Finally, after a long moment, Maui spoke. “Thanks for taking care of her.”

“My pleasure,” Tamatoa said, smooth as polished stone. “And I’d be happy to _take care_ of her _any_ time she needs it.” He sent Moana a sly look full of not-so-subtle innuendo. There was mischief dancing in his eyes and suddenly it was a game again.

“Yep, he took _excellent_ care of me,” she agreed, holding back a giggle. “Very, uh, _attentive_.”

Despite the humor, there was tantalizing promise there and she wondered just what _else_ he might be able to do to her.

Maui, bless his carefree, freewheeling, blissfully ignorant heart, didn’t pick up on any of it. Mistaking ribald wordplay for innocently friendly banter, his face brightened and the distrust from before seemed to fade. “Glad you two are getting on so well,” he said, all reckless cheer.

Getting on, getting off. Close enough. Moana tried not to snicker.

“Oh yes,” Tamatoa drawled, “I'm already looking forward to the next time she comes." The corner of his mouth lifted in an impish grin.

Moana _did_ blush now. She glanced at Maui and fervently hoped he didn't notice.

“Good, good,” Maui said absently, clearly not really paying attention. “Now, we should probably get going.” Whatever had originally brought him to Tamatoa’s doorstep was apparently forgotten. He seemed eager to get her away from here, looping an arm around Moana’s shoulders and steering her towards the exit.

“Come back any time, babe,” came a lilting purr behind them and Moana looked back over her shoulder at the giant crab.

Out of Maui’s line of sight, Tamatoa grinned after her and licked his lips with a long, lewd swipe of his tongue. “We’ll continue our—” He flicked his antennae her way, a gesture that Moana never would have believed could be so suggestive until now. “—conversation.”

She knew she could walk away now and never return, having done far more than simply _flirted_ with thrilling danger and yet still survived. It had been risky and exhilarating and skirting that thin line had left her feeling so _alive_. Nobody ever had to know, either. After all, what happens in Lalotai stays in Lalotai.

Her gaze met Tamatoa’s and something unspoken passed between them.

She’d be back.


End file.
